Burning Down the Mountain
by lokivsanubis
Summary: To ease his citizen's concern chief Isshin sends his sons to deal with the mountain bandits that have plagued the forest around Katakura Town. Little does he know how complicated the request will become. Bya/Ichig, Shu/Ren, Grim/Ulquiorra/Hichigo. Yaoi, AU/AR. Does not follow Bleach storyline at all.
1. Chapter 1- Katakura

Burning Down the Mountain

Summary: To ease his citizen's concern chief Isshin sends his sons to deal with the mountain bandits that have plagued the forest around Katakura Town. Little does he know how complicated the request will become. Bya/Ichig, Shu/Ren, Grim/Ulquiorra/Hichigo

* * *

Ch.1- Katakura

Isshin sighed as he sat at the councilmen's table listen to more merchants complain about the increased activity of some bandits located in the forests surrounding Katakura. Over the last few months the bandits activities had indeed increased at a startling pace. This indicated the group was probably growing bolder and at an expedited rate. A year before it was reported that only a few men had attacked and robbed a caravan for supplies and now the numbers of attacks was increasing. This was troubling indeed.

Another merchant stood and opened his mouth to begin complaining about his caravan being ransacked and the high price for apparently ineffective protection this city offered when Isshin stood suddenly.

"Is anyone here to discuss something other than their caravan being robbed and their merchandise being stolen?" he asked and sighed again when no one answered. "As you are all here with the same complaint, I will send a group of soldiers to deal with the bandits. If you would like to log your damaged or stolen merchandise please see the clerk." He then left the councilmen's office amongst uproars.

"What group of men are you going to send out into the forest?" his young aid Rangiku asked as they walked down a hallway.

"My dutiful sons, of course." Isshin replied. This was a good chance for Ichigo to get his feet wet and prove that he could handle real world situations and not just those presented in scholarly lectures.

Rangiku nodded. "If you think that is wise." She said knowing his wife was not going to agree with this decision one bit.

Meanwhile in the castle main's garden the clang of metal swords echoed throughout the flowered paths. The scuffling of feet on gravel was heard followed by a loud groan and a splash. The sound of laughter could be heard after that.

"Your footwork is improving but you must learn to read your opponent's eyes or he will deceive you and take off your head." An authoritative voice advised as a hand reached out to help the fallen student out of the pond. "We shall try again."

"Shut up Shiro." A wet and pissed off Ichigo shouted as he wiped water from his eyes and searched for his sword in the murky water.

Sitting over in the shade of some trees another teenager continued to laugh. "I think it's a lost cause Shuuhei. Just take his head off so I can be the next chieftain." He joked holding his side. His laughter stopped when a sword imbedded itself in the tree next to him. "THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" he shouted.

Now Ichigo laughed for a moment before taking Shuuhei's hand and getting help out of the pond. "Your movements said you were going to go left."

Shuuhei smiled. "It may have but my eyes clearly said I was going to go right and trip you." He informed him. "You're improving and I'm sure against a basic opponent you would be alright." He offered as encouragement. "Go retrieve your sword and we will try again." He moved to go back to their starting position.

Shuuhei smiled as he watched Shiro and Ichigo argue across the field as Ichigo retrieved the sword from the tree. It was just like yesterday they were learning how to walk and now here they were two nearly grown men at sixteen. He sighed then turned at the sound of an approaching horse.

Shiro and Ichigo continued to bicker as they were approached by Shuuhei and the messenger.

The two stopped bickering after Shuuhei cleared his throat. "Your father has summoned us to the main hall. We should make haste." He advised placing his scabbard back at his side and heading towards the castle.

Ichigo and Shiro looked at one another Ichigo was intending to make a point and instead Shiro blew a raspberry at him and took off after Shuuhei. "Aniki carry me." He shouted jumping onto Shuuhei's back nearly knocking the older male over.

Ichigo face palmed and hurried after them.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro as they walked up the castle steps. "Get off Shuuhei's back and walk." He ordered his younger brother.

Shiro turned to look down on Ichigo. "What's the matter? Don't like having to look up to me?" he asked smugly.

Ichigo glared up at him. "Get off Shuuhei's back." He shouted moving to pull the other off Shuuhei's back.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes as the twins began to bicker. Those two were like day and night. They fought like two dogs in a pit. He worried about the state of the township if Isshin were to pass away suddenly. He finally shrugged his shoulders signaling it was time for Shiro to get off his back.

Shiro looked at him over his shoulder. "Do I have to get off?" he asked with a pout.

Shuuhei smiled. "Yes, you're not a child anymore you don't need to be carried into the main hall. If you want to have someone do that then find yourself a nice duke or general." He offered as Shiro dismounted with a pout. He often teased his brother about his sexuality when in reality they weren't all that different.

"Why would Shiro need to find a nice duke? Don't encourage his strange behaviors any more than necessary." One of the members of Isshin's council members scolded them as they approached the main halls entrance. "Your father is already over indulgent when it comes to his hair and manner of dress." He added pointing out Shiro's shoulder length white hair and flashy dress in form fitting pants with jewelry and a light tank top which was a stark comparison to Ichigo and Shuuhei's short haircuts and tan pants and red shirts.

Shiro blew a raspberry at said council member then looked at his brothers. "When father names me the next leader he's the first one to go." He said glaring as Shuuhei booted Shiro off his shoulders.

Shuuhei pat Shiro's shoulder. "Don't worry so much about something that won't happen anytime soon. With your luck Councilmen Hanaka will die off long before releaving him of his duties is necessary." He smiled at Shiro who laughed at the suggestion.

Shiro managed to stifle his laughter as they entered the main hall to find Isshin talking with Masaki and her promptly hitting him in the face will a pillow.

"No Isshin it's too dangerous." She retorted hitting him several times with the pillow bringing the large man to his knees. "Of," smack, "all", smack "hair brained," smack, "Ideas." She snapped hitting him on the head.

Shuuhei cleared his throat while Shiro was on the floor laughing and Ichigo was sighing and shaking his head in the palm of his hand.

"Would you like us to come back at a different time?" Shuuhei asked as he regarded the rulers of his home town.

Masaki turned and was all smiles. "Oh boys," She hit Isshin one last time in the back of the head then walked down from the thrones to see them. "Good afternoon, how are Ichigo's lessons progressing?" She asked with a kind smile as she regarded her sons.

Ichigo sighed as his clothes were still wet from the pond and he was currently dripping on the floor.

"You slipped into the pond again?" She asked with an amused look.

"No," Shiro interrupted. "Shuuhei faked going left and then tripped Ichigo so he'd fall into the pond. It was a kill point for sure." He bragged.

Unlike his older twin Shiro showed a lot of promise as a warrior despite his slender and delicate build. He excelled at archery and was a decent swordsman for his age. He could fight circles around his older brother and often trained with some of the other warriors of his father's to learn and better his skills. He was also being shown how to throw knives and hatchets with astounding accuracy. The problem Shiro has was once he started fighting he did not know how to disengage until his opponent was dead.

Masaki smiled and pat Ichigo's shoulder. "You'll get there." She encouraged then turned back to Isshin who had gotten up.

Isshin was rubbing his head from where he had been severely pillow mauled and turned to look at his wife. "Despite your objections I feel this is a fitting mission for them." He replied smiling at his sons.

"What kind of mission?" Shuuhei asked looking away from Masaki to Isshin. He had gone on missions for Isshin before and they usually ended in some bloody battle that left him stumbling home beaten up but victorious and in need of a stiff drink and a woman's company for a while.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about some thieves and bandits robbing caravans before they can reach the city." Isshin inquired.

Shuuhei nodded. "Yes, they've killed several guards that have been hired to protect the caravans." He paused. "I can see why you've selected me for this mission as I helped in the battle against the mountain bandits that passed through some time ago but Ichigo and Shiro have no business in the forest looking for bandits." He objected looking at the younger men in the room.

"I could not agree more." Masaki added then walked over to Shuuhei and smiled kindly. "And I object to him sending you as well. You were one of only a handful of survivors after the battle with those mountain bandits and they scarred up your handsome face." She said resting a hand on Shuuhei's scarred face.

Shuuhei removed her hand. "I owe it to the two of you to do all I can to help the city." He said with a kind smile. "I will get a few good men and deal with the bandit issue we're having in the forest." He promised then looked at the younger two. "But these two stay here." He advised.

Masaki tried to convince him to stay but Shuuhei insisted.

The next morning Shuuhei departed for the forest with a small group of warriors promising to return as he always did. Only this time he did not. His party returned with the news that two of their men had been killed and Shuuhei had traded his life for the safe release of the rest of the soldiers.

Isshin had been furious and the noble family was plagued with grief.

* * *

So here's yet another story that doesn't want to leave me alone. It's just a blurb for now. Tiger's Wish is being revisited as is Science and Faith. There will be new chapters for both of those in the coming weeks.

Lokivsanubis

12/31/2013


	2. Chapter 2-Captured

Burning Down the Mountain

Chapter 2: Captured

* * *

In the month immediately following Shuuhei's failed raid on the mountain bandits, the raids on the caravans arriving and departing from Katakura suddenly stopped. It was as if the bandits had disappeared. With the raids on the caravans all but stopped business began to thrive in Katakura once again. Merchants and business men alike praised Shuuhei and said his death must have brought about good fortune to Katakura.

Shiro was disgusted by the notion their brother's untimely death had brought on such fortune. He was still seething his father had not tried harder to get his body back. He growled as he remembered the messenger's return from the woods with the message Shuuhei's body would not be returned. He balled his fingers into a fist and punched a wall causing the stone to tremble under his knuckles. The sound of his mother's cries still ringing in his ears, a month later and she was still mourning their brother. Shiro clenched his teeth. He had had enough of their indecision and weakness. He would go do something about these bandits himself.

Shiro grabbed a plain tattered satchel from the kitchen and began to fill it with a few apples and dried meat. He grabbed a water pouch and an ale pouch throwing them into the bag. He then made his way to exit the kitchen pausing when he ran into his father's chief aid, Council man Hanaka.

"Where is the wayward son off to?" The old man asked looking at the white haired teen. "You should be at your warfare lessons along with Ichigo." He chided taking note of Shiro's filled satchel.

"I don't need your permission to go for a ride in the pastures." He informed Hanaka as he turned to leave out another door towards the stables. He really hated that old goat.

Hanaka watched Shiro go licking his lips one day he would put that boy in his place. Oh yes… He thought. He would put Shiro right in his place.

Shiro made a stop at his brother's quarters. No one had been inside Shuuhei's chambers since he'd left that faithful day a month ago. He slowly opened the heavy wooden door pushing it open and stepped inside.

The room was modest. A chest of drawers sat against a far wall were Shiro kept his training and everyday clothes. Beside the chest was an armory closet were his brother kept his swords and other battle blades. Against another wall was Shuuhei's bed covered in blanket's and furs. It lay neatly folded as if waiting his brother's inevitable return. Shiro walked over the bear skin carpet before Shuuhei's bed as he made his way to the armory closet. He slowly reached out and moved to open the door. Just as his hands touched the handle of the closet, the door to the room slammed shut.

"I KNEW IT!" Ichigo shouted looking at his younger brother with a pointed stare.

Shiro whipped around hand on his chest trying to steady himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted back at his brother. "ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME INTO AN EARLY GRAVE?!"

"You seem to be doing a good enough job of that yourself. What are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked walking over to the armory closet. "You told Hanaka said you were going for a ride in the pasture since when does that require aniki's battle weapons."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry?" He tried with a halfhearted shrug.

Ichigo gave him a deadpanned expression. "You're going after the mountain bandits aren't you?"

Shiro waited a moment before nodding.

Ichigo punched him in the arm. "Are you crazy?" His eyes searching in the others for some hint of a joke.

"Someone has to avenge Aniki. Its obvious father isn't going to do anything." Shiro replied pushing the other away. "Stay here and take care of Mother." He said quickly grabbing a blade from Shuuhei's personal armory and fleeing the room.

Ichigo turned and ran after him out of the room.

Shiro raced out of the barn on the back of his jet black horse, Kurogetsuga. He quickly broke off the forest path were he had heard rumors the mountain bandits had been last seen trying hard to ignore the sound of hooves behind him.

"Damn it Shiro!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed Zangetsu to match Kurogetsuga. Zangetsu's hooves thundered down the path as Kurogetsuga came into view. "SHIRO! STOP!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed Zangetsu harder to catch up.

Shiro sighed realizing his brother would run Zangetsu into the ground, eased up on Kurogetsuga and the horse began to slow coming to a slow trot allowing the rust colored stallion to catch up.

Shiro turned to his older brother. "Do you intend to accompany me? If not go home." Shiro turned as he looked around the clearing.

"Shiro this is stupid. Let's go home and discuss this with father." Ichigo was trying hard to be the voice of reason. He knew Shuuhei would kill them if he had ever thought Shiro would do something like this. "Aniki did not think we were ready a month ago nothing has changed since then. Let's go back."

The two boys continued bickering unaware their little race and the concluding argument had caught the attention of a particular group of bandits.

A tall lanky man with straight jet black hair stared at Shiro through a telescope. "My my, he does look tasty…" he said licking his lips as his mouth fell into a smile displaying all his teeth. "Let's round them up and have some fun before we take them back to the others." He advised his men.

The tall man mounted his horse and they moved to make their decent. The other three did not notice when their fourth member took off in another direction.

Shiro and Ichigo ceased arguing and turned at the sound of approaching horses. Shiro was about to lay into Ichigo about having them followed by the royal guard when he got quiet. A large man with an eye patch and long black hair walked his horse into the clearing.

"What are two fine boys such as yourself doing up here in the mountains?" He asked as he walked his horse closer to Kurogetsuga. The horse let out a disgruntled warning sound and stomped it's foot.

"We're out for a ride." Ichigo replied pulling the man's attention from Shiro for a moment.

"My you are both much fairer up close." He praised.

Shiro's hand's tightened on Kurogetsuga's reigns. He turned to his brother to give a nonverbal signal.

"Now now, you boys just got here running off would be rather rude." Another man said as he and another horseman came out effectively surrounding the teens.

Shiro looked at the three men sizing them up.

The tall lanky man rode up to Shiro and grabbed his face rather roughly.

Shiro retorted by clicking his teeth causing Kurogetsuga to rear up and kicked at the other man's horse causing him to move away.

The tall man retorted by moving his horse closer to Shiro and grabbing him throwing him off the horse and to the ground. "My my you are a feisty one." He smiled revealing a whole row of teeth. "I do indeed enjoy when they struggle." He said dismounting his horse and coming over to kick Shiro in the chest when the boy tried to get up. "I think you need to learn your place." He mused grabbing Shiro by the hair.

"Back off!" Ichigo shouted as he attempted to move Zangetsu forward only to be pushed by the other two men. "Get out of my way."

"Hey Nnoitra when you're done with him let us have a turn." One of the men said as they held Ichigo at bay while Nnoitra revealed a knife to cut away at Shiro's clothes.

"Yeah yeah." Nnoitra replied as he punched Shiro when the teen continued to fight back.

Shiro was dazed for a moment but he had been taught some hand to hand combat by Shuuhei. He used Nnoitra 's own momentum against him grabbing his attacker's shirt and pulling him forward into a head butt. Shiro slammed his forehead into Nnoitra 's face causing blood to spew forth.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Nnoitra shouted one hand going to his face while the other balled into a fist aimed at Shiro.

Shiro was in a daze from head butting the other male. He placed one hand on his head unaware of the impending beating.

"Getting your ass kicked by a child? Honestly Nnoitra ," A voice chided as three new horsemen came into view. "I sent you to collect firewood and yet here you are fighting with some child and from the looks of it losing." The lead horseman on a white stallion said with a tsk. A tanned hand brushed through striking choppy blue hair as cerulean eyes took in the scene before him.

The other two man had let go of Ichigo. The teen dismounted his horse to check on his brother.

Shiro was still a bit dazed but was coming back to himself. His golden eyes did not leave the others face.

"It's not like that." Nnoitra snapped at the new comer. "Grim it's not like that at all!"

"You're going to get blood on Panthera." The bluenet complained dismissively, "Head back to camp and get that tended to." He waved a hand dismissively. "I will deal with these intruders."

Nnoitra grumbled as he and his companions rode off into the wilderness.

Grim turned his attention from the boys to his two companions. "Orange hair that reflects like the sun, I bet that boy's the Chieftain's heir." He turned back to the boys on the ground. "You will be coming with me." He informed them as the other two man went to tie Zangetsu and Kurogetsuga's reigns to their horses saddles.

Ichigo made Shiro go along quietly. They could work on an escape plan later.

* * *

Chapter 2: Captured End

TBC

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Burning Down the Mountain. It seems Shiro has gotten both Ichigo and himself in hot water.

Lokivsanubis


End file.
